


Newton the Nail Artist

by fuzzybooks



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Everyone lives, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybooks/pseuds/fuzzybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on post on tumblr, Newton paints his nails, and paints little Kaiju on them, and it escalates from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newton the Nail Artist

**Author's Note:**

> Based on http://training-jasmine-how-to-vine.tumblr.com/post/58270969745/i-want-a-fic-where-newt-paints-his-fingernails that post, I've corrected bits of the writing from what I posted on tumblr, but there might still be some errors I haven't found, I've been operating on far too little sleep. Feel free to let me know if you find any.

Hermann walked into the lab, to finish cleaning up. He had been surprised that Newton had finished up packing up his workspace before him, considering the state of it, which is why Hermann wasn’t expecting to see him sitting at his desk, face furrowed in concentration, his tongue sticking out while he attempted to keep his hand completely still. Hermann gaped at the sight.

“What are you doing?” He asked, and Newton answered without looking up.

“Painting my nails, what does it look like I’m doing? Now shush, need to get this right, I had to redo Knifehead twice.” Hermann could only blink at the answers, _‘Knifehead? What does that have to do with...’_

“Newton. Are you painting kaijus on your nails?” Herman could feel the tell-tale twitch that came with dealing with Newton’s outrageous ideas on a regular basis.

“ _Kaiju_ dude, it’s _kaiju_ not ‘kaijus’. And yes, I am, do you know how hard it is to make those huge creatures small enough to fit on nails? It’s really hard man.” Newt said and let out a celebratory cheer when he finished.

“Look!” He said and pushed his hands in front of Hermann’s face, and Hermann had to admit that while the subject matter was unseemly and morbid, the nails themselves were well done. A variety of colors and the creatures all made in shades of blue, some of them _glittery_. He cleared his throat.

“Right, well. I have work to do, and would prefer not to suffocate in the vapors from your nail polish, so if you would…?” Newton scoffed and cleared off the desk.

“You’re just jealous that my nails are prettier than yours!” He shot over his shoulder as he left. Hermann sighed, knowing that he would somehow miss this when they left.

 -

"Is that Knifehead?" Newt looked up and saw Tendo standing over the table, looking at Newt’s hands. He held up his right hand and nodded.

"Had to redo it twice, but I think it turned out alright, my nail polish is a bit old now though, haven’t really used any for a decade. The damn ammonia would wipe it off." Newt said though bites of his potatoes, he was looking forward to there being a better supply of food again, even if Hong Kong’s food was far better than rations.

Tendo took his right hand and inspected it closer, nodding at some.

"That one’s Godzilla, how did you even manage to do this?" Tendo asked, putting down his tray and sitting down on the bench opposite. Newt shrugged.

"Practice, used to do them in collage, got pretty good at it. Godzilla, flowers, one chick from the math department wanted me to do mathematical formulas on hers." Tendo hummed and waved Sasha over, she and Aleksis had just been released from the sick bay.

"Apparently Newt here can do nails, didn’t you say you wanted the Russian flag on your uniform for the press conference?" Sasha nodded.

"Da, but they would not allow it, something about ‘joint effort’." She scoffed. Newt took a look at her nails, a bit worn, but that was easily fixed.

"Russian flag would be a piece of cake, the conference is tomorrow right? I can just grab my stuff and meet you in lounge two in an hour, if you want?" Sasha smiled, more of a leer to be fair, and that was how Newt came to be the Shatterdome’s nail artist.

By the time Hermann had gotten wind of the whole thing, Newt had done Sasha’s nails, and Aleksis’ after he put his hands out in front of Newt and raised an eyebrow. Eduardo from LOCCENT had dark blue nails with golden stars and a moon on his right thumb, Li-Na from the Crimson Typhon maintenance crew wanted cupcakes on hers and Kim Johnson from the Australian crew got tiny cats on theirs. Ju of the Wei triplets had asked for a small Crimson Typhoon on his thumbnail.

The scene Hermann came upon when he entered the lounge was one where Mako was scolding Newt.

“I thought I was your favorite! How come you’ve never done my nails?” Newt blinked.

“Because you never asked me to?” He asked. Mako deepened her stare. “Right, what do you want on yours?” Mako smiled and sat down in the chair opposite and put her hands on the table.

“Can you make little Gipsy Dangers?” Newt nodded. Hermann scoffed from the doorway.

“Hey Hermann, did you want me to do your nails as well?” Newt said without looking up, eyes completely focused on the task at hand. Hermann shook his head.

“No, I do not want you to ‘do my nails’, I merely came to see if the rumours were correct. Which they clearly were, apparently you have turned the lounge into a nail salon.” He said and hesitated on entering the room.

“You sure? I could do little planes, they be adorable dude, way precious, and it’s not a salon, I haven’t been giving manicures here man, just prettying some nails. Big day tomorrow, gotta look our best.”

“Heaven help us, and no, I’m not getting planes on my nails!” Hermann sat down on the couch next to Tendo, feeling a headache come on when he saw the man’s nails were bright purple with pacifiers and strollers in blue and green. Tendo saw him looking and smiled, flexing his fingers out in front of him.

“Pretty, huh? Allison and I had a baby recently, I told you right? Will be able to finally see them again after this press stuff is done and I can go on leave.” Tendo sighed.

Newt let it all wash over him, Tendo and Hermann’s discussions of child-rearing and the Russians beating Raleigh at poker - the kid couldn’t keep a straight face-, it was perhaps a bit early to start planning reunions, but he would try to make sure to keep in contact with the rag-tag group of people that somehow managed to turn into his family.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it, not sure how this grew from not even 300 words to this, but I hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
